


collaboration

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Babies don't know how to act on their feelings, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Idiots, giving each other love advice, lovesick demon, lovesick shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: William T. Spears and Sebastian Michaelis can't stand each other, but you don't need to stand someone in order to rant about your love that you are too shy to act on, do you? Nor do you need to stand someone in order to give them love advice. And what better time to do so then when both have to work at the Circus and share a tent. In other words Sebastian and William bond other wanting to get together with their beloved one which changes the Events of book of Circus a bit.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	1. theory

As Joker cheerfully announced, Sebastian and William would share a tent, Ciel flinched. Locking these two up in a confined space all night could not end well and besides it also meant that he wouldn't be in a tent with Sebastian himself, so he couldn't rely on Sebastian's help and, Ciel wouldn't admit this part, Sebastian's presence wouldn't be around and sooth him. Ciel tried to make a calm face, but had the uncomfortable feeling that he didn't manage it. "Hey, can't Black and I share a tent?", he asked Joker who only shrugged his shoulders and looked at his tent plan. "We have already written everything down. Why shouldn't we leave it that way?”, he murmured. Ciel was about to say more when he felt Dagger's arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Smile? You're so tangled in Black's apron strings anyway, take it as an opportunity to learn to be more independent. Freedom!“, he laughed. Concerned, Ciel glanced at Sebastian, who apparently couldn't quite decide whether he would rather kill Dagger or William with his stare.

Suddenly William cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “I too think it would be better if, uh, Smile and Black shared a tent. For everyone involved.”, he announced. Exceptionally, Sebastian agreed with him. He nodded hastily and looked at Joker with an almost begging expression. "That wouldn't be a problem anyway, would it? Smile and I have been living together for years, so it is only understandable if we are used to each other and...“, Sebastian tried to persuade Joker, but was interrupted by him. "Why does it matter? What are you guys going on about? The tents are distributed and it is already late at night, we should all go to bed, tomorrow we have to stand up early again.”, Joker said, turning away and walking into the direction of the private tents with Dagger. Ciel sighed wearily and watched Sebastian and William glare at each other. The roommate assigned to him patted him on the shoulder. "Well, let's go to our tent.", he said, and Ciel could only nod exhausted.

Once in their tent, William first drilled his Death Scythe into the sandy floor and drew a line from the bedpost to the tent wall. "The space on this side of the line is mine.", he explained, tapping the floor on the side on which he stood, "and the space on the other side is yours. You must not cross the line. And you take the top bed.” Sebastian nodded as a sign that he accepted these rules and climbed the ladder to the top bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his tailcoat, hung it aside and put his top hat away, then lay down on the bed. Below him he heard the fabric rustle as William changed his clothes and lay down in his own bed. Sebastian waited for him to turn the lamp off and fall asleep so that he could sneak out of the tent and to Ciel, but that didn't happen. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, and the light was still on. Sebastian wondered if the Shinigami was reading a book, but he didn't hear him turn the pages. Maybe he had fallen asleep without turning off the light, Sebastian thought, when he suddenly heard William sigh. Not in the frustrated way you would think when William was so unhappy with being here, but in an almost dreamy, wistful way that Sebastian hadn't expected.

Curious Sebastian sat up in bed and leaned over the edge so he could look down. William was actually still awake, propped up on one elbow and holding a necklace in his hand, the open locket of which he was looking at in the light of the lamp. Inside was a photo of a red-haired person known to Sebastian. Sebastian blinked irritated. He really hadn't expected that, but it raised a question he couldn't help asking. "Where did you buy that?", he wanted to know, but inadvertently startled William with the sudden break of the silence. William hurriedly closed the locket and grabbed his Death Scythe, with which he struck into Sebastian's direction, but missed him. “Calm down, I just wanted to know...", Sebastian started, but William interrupted him. "My private matters are none of your business! Please refrain from interfering in my affairs!”, the shinigami hissed. "I just wanted to know where to buy such a medallion. I don't care if you adore Grell Sutcliff, I just want to have a locket so that I can put a picture of my master in it and carry it with me.”, Sebastian explained.

William was puzzled for a moment. "You want ... A photo of ...", he stuttered in confusion. Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So what? Do you want to get involved in my affairs?”, he asked, but William made a calming gesture. "That's not what I meant. I was just surprised, after all ... you see your masters all the time. It's not like you have to be away from him for a long time, like me and ... you know what I mean.”, William murmured. Sebastian lay back again and crossed his arms in annoyance. "It's not like I see him all the time. For example, I don't see him right now. It could have been so nice if he and I got to share a tent. Perhaps I could have even convinced him to share a bed with me, but no, now that is not possible. I would love to go to this Joker and kill him.”, Sebastian ranted. "Too early.", commented Will. "Pardom?" "Nothing. But moments when you're not with him like now are a rarity, aren't they. There will be another time to share a bed with your master.“, said William and accidentally sounded almost as if he wanted to cheer Sebastian up. "Not at all. I never get anything like that. I keep carrying him around, try to take his hand, or let my touches become a little gentler and let them linger more than necessary when I change his clothes, but that's all the proximity to my master that I get. You are better off with Grell.”, Sebastian explained and sighed sadly. It felt good to talk about it, but unfortunately that didn't solve his problem.

William got up and looked at Sebastian over the wooden edge of the upper bed with his eyebrows raised. "I thought that the young Phantomhive was only a contract partner for you and therefore basically only food that you have to work for. Since when do devils feel a need to be close to their food? Is that another demon aesthetic thing that I don't understand?”, he asked confused. Sebastian shook his head and placed his hands over his eyes. "Much worse.", he said, "I've developed feelings for my master." There was silence for a moment. "Feelings?!", William suddenly shouted in confusion. Sebastian held a finger to his lips and shushed to silence him. "Not so loud. No need to let the whole circus know that right away. Especially not my young master.”, he hissed angrily. William looked down, embarrassed, and adjusted his glasses. He cleared his throat and sat down on his bed again. "My apologies. I just didn't expect it, after all, your species is not exactly known for having feelings. So you fell in love with your master?”, William stuttered, still confused by the sudden revelation. "Yes, unfortunately. I, a devil, fell in love. As a devil, I can hardly ever stop loving him. Him, a mortal with whom I have a contract, who is engaged and who is unlikely to ever return my feelings. It could hardly have be worse.”, Sebastian admitted, massaging his temples. It was the first time that he talked about his love for his young master. He was always suppressed his feelings so much that he had never thought about talking about them with anyone.

Silence fell again as Sebastian thought of his master and William pondered his own thoughts. He opened the locket again and looked at the picture of Grell. "I don't think I have it that much better.", he muttered. Sebastian looked up, startled from his thoughts. He rolled onto his side and looked over the edge of the bed again. "How do you mean that?", he asked. William sank back onto his bed with a sigh and held the medallion to his chest. "I don't think I'm so much better off with having feelings for Grell as you said earlier. I'm not a step closer to being a couple with Grell than you are with your master.”, he admitted quietly. Sebastian leaned forward, his hair hanging down in front of his face and he could see William between the black strands. “But Sutcliff seems so enamoured with you and is generally so keen on romance. It should be easy to just go with that.”, Sebastian inqired and raised his eyebrows, but William shook his head. "It is not easy at all. It overwhelms me. Every time, no matter if I want to or not, I don't manage to chime in when she talks about dates and a romantic relationship. Especially since that's mostly during work and I can't ... flirt... during work. Sometimes I make a decision to finally take the first step, but then I stand in front of Grell and ... and ... I just freeze and say something unfriendly and later I feel horrible. Grell probably thinks I can't stand her.”, William ranted, so absorbed in his thoughts that he completely forgot that the one who was listening to him was a devil he couldn't stand.

"I understand. It is your nervousness that prevents you from getting on with her.”, Sebastian stated. William nodded and turned on his side. "I'm just not good at talking about romantic things. Especially not with Grell, with whom I'm serious about it.”, he murmured. Sebastian lay back in his bed and considered it all. Sure, that was a problematic situation, but it could definitely be changed. As excited as Grell was by William, winning her heart should be a piece of cake for him, but with so much nervousness it was easier said than done, of course. If Ciel liked Sebastian as obviously as Grell did with William, Sebastian would have taken his first step long ago, the only question was how. If he were as nervous as William himself, what would he do? Suddenly Sebastian had an idea. He leaned over the edge of the bed again and reached out to tap William on the shoulder, who then turned around, confused. "Do you only get nervous when you speak to Grell?", Sebastian wanted to know. William's eyebrows went up in confusion. "What's that question for?", he murmured. "For example, if you wrote Grell a letter or gave her a gift, flowers for example, which you can just send too instead of handing them over yourself, would you be just as nervous as if you spoke to her?", Sebastian continued his thought. William's mouth opened in astonishment. He thought about it and decided that would solve his problem wonderfully. "I didn't even think about that! Thank you!”, he exclaimed surprised but relieved. Sebastian grinned and lay back in his bed.

"You're welcome. I'm sure Grell would find a love letter extremely romantic. And send her red roses or something. She likes red. I would definitely give roses to the young master. But white ones, white roses are his favorite flowers.”, Sebastian added, but then fell silent when his thoughts drifted back to his young master and his own heartache. Sebastian's sad sigh made William snap out of his thoughts on letters and gifts. He cleared his throat embarrassed. On the one hand he didn't want to talk to a devil more than necessary, on the other hand Sebastian had just helped him a lot with his advice and it would only be fair to return the favor, or at least to try it. "Um ... Can't you just write a letter to him too?", William asked awkwardly, feeling a bit silly, but he wasn't an emotional expert after all. "No, he'd probably just get angry and ask me what that is about. He has so much paperwork to do every day that he would hardly be happy if I gave him more to read.”, Sebastian explained. Silence spread again, in which both pondered.

"What if you don't do it like me, but like Grell and just talk about your romantic interest?", William suggested. Sebastian tried to imagine how Ciel would react to something like that. He would probably look a little startled and order him to pull himself together, maybe he would blush. The latter would certainly be cute, but Sebastian didn't want to try it out. "No, that's not an option. It would overwhelm and confuse him and would gain me nothing. Besides, I don't know at all whether he is not completely averse to the idea of starting a relationship with me. I don't know if he really likes me or if he even remotely feels drawn to me. What if neither is the case? He has often called me his chess piece, what if he really doesn't see me as any more than that? What if he dislikes me?”, Sebastian burst out. He rolled on his side and pulled his knees up, narrowed his eyes and tried to suppress these worries again, but failed.

William caught himself feeling sorry for the devil. He shook his head to dispel this thought and instead thought about how to solve this problem. In comparison, he probably had an easy time with Grell, after all, he knew that his feelings would hardly be rejected. In contrast, Sebastian had to reckon with the case that his heart would be broken. So he had to be much more careful than William. The silence dragged a little longer this time until William suddenly remembered something. "What if your master has the same worries?", he asked. Sebastian immediately leaned over the edge of the bed again and looked at William with wide eyes. "What if young Phantomhive returns your feelings and is afraid that they are one-sided? As I said earlier, demons aren't known for their feelings, but that applies to us Shinigamis, humans are far less well informed. In fact, Phantomhive might think you are unable to feel love.”, William continued. Sebastian's eyes widened. "That ... that could ... really be true.", he stuttered in surprise. William propped himself up on his elbows. "Maybe you should just let him know that you can feel at all. You could occasionally make comments that you care. For example, if he is in danger and gets out of it, you could tell him you are happy that he is still healthy or you could try to make him happy in some way and tell him that your only intention was to take care of him and raise his mood. He is smart, so if he knows you can feel for him and notices things like that, he might realize that you love him by himself.”, explained William.

Sebastian dropped back onto his bed and thought about it. "It is really a good idea. I'm afraid I have to thank you.”, he murmured relieved. William nodded in satisfaction and finally switched off the lamp after taking a last look at Grell's picture. There was silence again, but this time not filled with thoughts but finally calm. William was almost asleep when Sebastian spoke to him again. "But where did you that medallion now?", he wanted to know. William groaned in annoyance. "Jewelry shop.", he growled. "Oh. I see. Well, that was kind of obvious.”, Sebastian remarked. "Then don't ask so stupidly! And now be quiet, I need my sleep unlike you!”, William hissed and finally it stayed quiet.


	2. praxis

The next day when Sebastian watched his master being dragged around by his freckled roommate, he found it difficult to suppress his anger. After their conversation last night, Sebastian was motivated to try to approach his master and, accordingly, it felt all the more bitter to watch someone else take Ciel's attention and, as if that wasn't enough, to keep touching him. Even while they were training in the big tent with the others from the second tier, this brown-haired roommate just didn't leave Ciel alone and since Ciel had ordered him not to behave like his butler and to take care of him less, Sebastian couldn't very well go in between. He grumbled to himself while he was balancing on some huge balls and watched them out of the corner of his eye. When they turned to him and watched him for a moment, Sebastian was almost hoping he could regain Ciel's attention, but Freckles took his sight as an opportunity to criticize Ciel for his lack of athletic performance by comparing Ciel to Sebastian. That really went too far for Sebastian. Ciel really put a lot of effort into this and it wasn't his fault that he wasn't athletic. And besides, if anyone was allowed to tease Ciel, it was Sebastian and no one else.

His anger increased when he followed the two to the shower after training. This brat seriously wanted to take a shower with his Ciel. That would mean she would see him naked, she might even be allowed to touch his naked body. That went too far for Sebastian, way too far. No matter what Ciel told him, he would prevent this. Sebastian fetched some towels from the warehouse to have an excuse for why he was going to the showers. He could hear Ciel's angry voice and the encouragement, if one would call it that, of the freckled brat, and he accelerated his steps. To his annoyance, he found that he wasn't in time to prevent Ciel from getting wet and freckles pulling up his shirt and seeing the mark on his back. Ciel scrambled to his feet and ran away, past Sebastian, who was watching him with concern. Sebastian took one of the towels and just dropped the rest. Then he turned on his heel and followed Ciel, walking past William. William gave him a meaningful look and nodded slightly, as a sign that this was a good opportunity to tell Ciel that he was important to him. Sebastian nodded back just as slightly.

He found Ciel behind the wagons where he had crouched on the floor next to a box and trembled with his arms around him. Sebastian put the towel around him. "You're going to catch a cold.", he warned softly. Ciel muttered something between clenched teeth. "Pardon?", asked Sebastian. Ciel looked up at him, his eyes full of frustration. "I'm tired of this!", he repeated, louder this time, "If I stay here any longer, I will go crazy!" Sebastian looked at him in surprise. His usually strong-willed master really had to be exhausted to say such a thing. Sebastian knelt beside him, but Ciel avoided eye contact. "Going crazy about something like that ... That doesn't sound like you, young master.", he said quietly. Ciel looked up. "Doesn't sound like me.", he repeated. His eyes wandered to Sebastian, his devil, with whose help he had dealt with much worse situations, whose red eyes looked at him warmly. "Yes, that really doesn't sound like me.", Ciel stated and stood up.

“As soon as we have searched the tents of the first stringers, we can go home. We have to find a suitable opportunity. Best tonight during the show, everyone will be away from their tents and too distracted to look for us.”, Ciel explained while Sebastian dried him off and helped him into dry clothes. "Very well, young master.", Sebastian answered. His hands were on Ciel's shoulders and he didn't take them away, although Ciel was already dressed. Ciel looked at him questioningly, observed his expression. "What is it?", he asked, irritated. Sebastian's hands slipped from his shoulders and over his upper arms. "You're still freezing.", he noted, his voice sounding concerned. Ciel blinked irritated. He attempted to say something, but stopped in surprise when Sebastian took off his tailcoat and put it around Ciel's shoulders. "I wish I could make you a warm tea. And put some warmer clothes on you. I would like to wrap you in a blanket and sit you down in front of a fire place.”, Sebastian murmured with furrowed brows. Ciel blinked in surprise and looked down. "We'll do that when we get home.", he murmured. Sebastian didn't reply and Ciel was about to raise his eyes again to read his expression, when he was suddenly lifted up.

Sebastian sat down on the box next to them, placed Ciel on his lap and hugged him, pressed him to his chest and placed his chin on Ciel's head. Ciel felt the blush spread across his cheeks. Astonished, he did not utter a word at first and instead unconsciously snuggled up to Sebastian, who stroked his back with one hand. "What are you doing?", Ciel asked quietly after sitting like this for a while. "I'm trying to keep you warm and ... give you some comfort.", Sebastian muttered, biting his lip. He thought it was quite likely that Ciel would free himself from the hug and walk away, perhaps even accuse him of thinking he was a child, but Ciel did nothing of the sort. He hid his face in Sebastian's chest. "You... you don't need to do that. After all... I never ordered anything of the sort.”, he stuttered. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and pressed his nose into the damp strands. "I know I don't have to. But I want to. I want you to be warm and that you don't have to put up with so much frustration. I want you to be fine, I am deeply unhappy if you don't feel good. I know you didn't order me to do that, but you didn't tell me not to either. I want to take care of you, after all, you are important to me, young master.”, Sebastian explained. Ciel clawed his fingers into Sebastian's shirt collar and said nothing. His heartbeat had quickened, as Sebastian noticed with his superhuman perception. "Really?", Ciel asked shyly. He sounded like he couldn't believe it. Sebastian hugged him even closer. "Really. Don't forget I can't lie to you. You are more important to me than anything else, my young master.”, he whispered into Ciel's ear. To his surprise, Ciel then put his arms around his neck and returned the hug.

In the evening, the preparations for the performance were busy, just like the day before. It felt like an eternity in which Ciel was rushing back and forth until he finally saw the right opportunity. When he found that he had shaken off his roommate, he ran with Sebastian to search the tents of the first stringers, but they had just gotten at the fresh air when Joker came running to tell Sebastian that Wendy had sprained her ankle and Sebastian had to do the trapeze show in her place. He was gone before Sebastian had a chance to protest, but Ciel was not discouraged. He decided to just search the tents on his own and told Sebastian to lock up the snakes before he went to his show and released them before the first stringers went back to their tents. Sebastian wasn't comfortable with leaving his masters alone, but he complied without argument.

When Sebastian came back into the main tent, he was faced with a new problem. "I thought only Miss Wendy was hurt?", he asked Dagger, staring at William, who was scowling at him. Dagger shrugged indifferently. "Yes, yes, but Peter can't hold your weight obviously.", he replied. "The fact that I also have to work with such vermin is really outrageous.", William hissed angrily. "Aw! And I thought we would get along now.”, Sebastian teased in a mocked tone, causing William to blush and adjust his glasses. "The one thing has nothing to do with the other!", he clarified, which made Sebastian chuckle. "Of course. One has to be able to separate that. I understand.”, he murmured amused and nodded. Dagger looked confused back and forth between the two.

Sebastian's amusement quickly disappeared again during the performance. Apparently William took the seperating of matters very seriously or maybe he was just embarrassed to be around Sebastian after the devil got behind his secret feelings. In any case, it was extremely impractical that William strictly refused to take Sebastian's hands and let him swing him through the air. The two had been swinging back and forth upside down on the trapeze for far too long now and Sebastian was getting impatient. When he noticed that Beast was walking away from the others to go to her tent, his anger turned to concern for his master. He had to get to him right now, if she saw him, it could end in a disaster. Sebastian reached out to William again as the two swung towards each other. "Come on! I have to rush to my master!", he called out to him. William's expression changed and he sighed. He let his Death Scythe extend in Sebastian's direction and Sebastian grabbed it, swung William to the other end of the tent and let go. Both landed on one of the raised areas and the audience cheered. Sebastian nodded gratefully to William, then he left the tent at lightning speed.

When Beast arrived in her tent, she noticed nothing unusual. Not knowing that she wasn't alone, she quickly changed clothes and left. As her footsteps distanced, Sebastian lifted the lid of the chest he had pulled Ciel into a few seconds before Beast had come, and peered out. After making sure she was gone, he lifted the lid completely and straightened up. "That was close.", he remarked in relief and looked at Ciel. In his haste he had just hid him the first way that came to his mind but now he realized he couldn't have done it any better. He knelt in the chest and Ciel was under him, his legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist, the pose was really ambiguous, which put a smile on Sebastian's face. He particularly liked Ciel's flustered expression. He leaned over him again and ran a hand over Ciel's cheek. "Young master, do you blush because you are lying in women's clothes or is that my merit?", he asked quietly. Ciel widened his eyes and slapped his hand away. "Shut up!", he hissed and tried to get out of the chest, but couldn't even get up. "But, young master, you are so cute when you blush.", Sebastian purred, which only made Ciel embarrassed. "I said shut up!", he stuttered, pushing Sebastian away with his hands and feet.

Sebastian sighed in disappointment, stood up and picked up Ciel. He got out of the chest, but didn't put Ciel on the floor, but held him close instead. "Is it so bad if I find you cute?", he wanted to know in a sad tone and gave his master a puppy eyes look. The colour of Ciel's face was now that of a tomato. He put a hand on Sebastian's face and pushed it away. "What are you talking about?! We don't have time for such nonsense now.”, he murmured completely confused and blinked in surprise as Sebastian nestled into his palm. "This is no nonsense, you are cute. And beautiful too. I have never seen a being that I found half as beautiful as you, young master.”, Sebastian explained. He knew he was overwhelming Ciel a bit and that was not an ideal time to talk about his master's beauty, but since he had started, he could hardly stop himself, especially since Ciel's confused expression was just adorable.

Ciel was speechless when he heard his demon's words. It didn't make any sense to him, he didn't find himself beautiful and to have something like that said to him by Sebastian made his heart beat faster, even if he couldn't really believe that he really meant it. On the other hand, Sebastian couldn't lie to him. Ciel looked down and cleared his throat. "Stop it now! We have to talk about the case, you're distracting me.”, he complained to Sebastian, who then looked quite disappointed, but placed Ciel on his own feet. He patiently listened to what Ciel had found out and looked at the photo that showed Beast as a child along with a man. Sebastian pointed to the signet ring, which showed the same seal that was on Beast's prosthesis. After talking about it, Sebastian hoped he could take his master back and leave the tents with him, but Ciel insisted on searching Joker's tent during the finale and ordered Sebastian to release the snakes immediately after the finale. Before Sebastian could reply anything, he was already gone. As he was told, Sebastian took part in the finale and then released the snakes. When he went back to his tent, William was already there, focused on a page in his notebook.

All day long, William had been thinking up words, rejecting them again, and thinking of something new. He had never written or read a love letter before, so he had no experience. Asking someone else, for example Sebastian, for ideas was out of the question for him. After all the letter should come from himself and besides he was not willing to put himself in a position where he could expect ridicule. Either way, it was difficult to find an ideal way to express himself, but at least William could think about it and take his time with every single word. He could even write several drafts and choose the best one, which of course would not be an option in a conversation. Sebastian's idea with the letter was really brilliant, even if William wasn't ready to admit it to him.

After the show ended, he slowly strolled to his tent. Sebastian wasn't back yet, so William had some time to himself. While he was looking for his notebook in his luggage, his eyes fell on the cage with the carrier pigeons. He had more with him than he needed, so it wouldn't be a problem if he used one of them for private purposes. William wrote on a slip of paper an order for a dozen red roses to be sent to Grell Sutcliff, who was still under house arrest, to a store in the Shinigami dimension that sold and delivered flowers and other items. Then he attached the note to one of the pigeons' leg and let it fly. The Shinigamis' pigeons were special, meaning supernatural, so William didn't need to worry about that. Now there was still the letter to Grell left. William took out his notebook and sat down on his bed. He started to write a first draft on a blank page. When he reread what he had written after a while, he shook his head in frustration about himself. Out of habit, he had written the letter in the same way as a report for work. It didn't sound romantic at all, Grell might think he wasn't serious or be disappointed, and William didn't know which of these two options he found worse.

While he was revising his draft, Sebastian came into the tent. At first he didn't seem to take notice of Will because he was deep in thought, but after a short while his eyes focused on him. He moved to stand at the line that William had drawn on the floor and leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what Will was writing. William angrily held the notebook away from him. "What do you think you are doing?!", he hissed, feeling how he blushed. Somehow it was embarrassing to be caught trying to express his romantic feelings, even though Sebastian already knew about them. Sebastian gave him an innocent look that couldn't fool him. "I just wanted to know if I could give you any advice.", Sebastian said in a conciliatory tone and straightened up again. William was still looking at him angrily, until Sebastian's expression grew serious again and he folded his arms. "Listen, you helped me, so I help you and vice versa. I thought that was clear by now.”, he explained. William sighed and held the notebook out to Sebastian. Sebastian immediately bent over it and scanned the lines. He put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"I guess there's no point in saying that it really sounds very formal.", he began, and William immediately interrupted him. "I know that too! It's really difficult for me to express myself more casually. This is not the final result of my efforts.”, he hastily clarified. Sebastian nodded understandingly. "I thought so. But what I wanted to say is that it doesn't matter if you sound a bit formal, after all, that's normal for you. It is better if you don't act like you're pretending to be a way you aren't. For a first try, what you wrote there is not so bad. I suggest that you generally focus on the essentials, after all, this is only meant to break the ice. Tell her you like her but are too shy to talk to her, you can admit that part, and suggest a date.”, Sebastian explained his thoughts. William was silent at first and thought about that. "A date...", he murmured, "What if she says no? What if she says yes?” Frustrated, he leaned his head in one hand. "Why do feelings have to be so exhausting?!", he sighed. Sebastian massaged his temples and raised his eyebrows. "I feel you.", he murmured.

The conversation ended at this point as Ciel entered the tent coughing. "You ... you released the snakes even though you knew I was still there, didn't you?", he growled at Sebastian, who looked at him in surprise. William, who quickly turned away and pretended to be immersed in his book when Ciel had come in, gave Sebastian an irritated sideways glance, but the demon ignored him. He smiled at his master. "Yes. You told me to release the snakes after the show was over and I did. Is there a problem? Why are you angry, young master? You know I won't let you die, but if you give me the wrong instructions, you could get a non-fatal injury. I just stick to the rules, I thought as a player, you would agree with that.”, Sebastian explained in an almost amused tone. He enjoyed it when his master and he teased each other. Ciel started to grin too. "Your game is of such bad taste that I almost get sick, demon.", he replied in the same tone, and Sebastian smiled happily. "You flatter me.", he murmured. William rolled his eyes behind them and considered leaving the tent so the two had their privacy.

Ciel coughed and became serious again. "Anyway. I found a letter in Joker's tent listing my name, date of birth and residence. Even provided with a biographical map of the latter.”, he told Sebastian as he walked around him and leaned against the bedpost. "The sender was...", he started, but was interrupted by William, who tapped the line that Ciel almost passed over with his Death Scythe. "Hey there. You are three centimeters in my area. Why don't you two go outside and find a private place to talk to each other.“, William suggested and pulled his Death Scythe back. Sebastian smiled and nodded to William, grateful for the opportunities he had just given him. "Good idea. Come on, young master, let's retreat. Then Spears can't bother us and we do not distract him from his paperwork.", Sebastian joined in and held the tent entrance open for Ciel, who nodded and walked through it. Before Sebastian followed, he glanced over his shoulder at William, who stared at him in a disapproving manner. "Snakes?!", he hissed quietly, tapping his indexfinger against his forehead to signal that it had been stupid of Sebastian. Sebastian lowered his gaze embarrassed and hurried after his master, who had already gone ahead.

As he followed Ciel through the rows of wagons, Sebastian eyed him carefully. Ciel trembled and coughed again and again, which led Sebastian to conclude that he would have a cold afterwards. Sebastian decided to take extra care of him after he had endured so much. It would also be a good opportunity to pursue his amorous intentions, but that was secondary. On the other hand, it was easy to combine the two. While still walking Sebastian took off his tailcoat. He pulled Ciel between two wagons and put the garment around his shoulders. Ciel looked up in surprise and blushed slightly, but didn't comment on Sebastian's action. He cleared his throat and instead started to tell Sebastian about the letter that contained the data about him and had the same seal on it. Sebastian listened to him carefully, but was distracted by the fact that Ciel had to cough more and more. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave the tent, which was at least a bit warmer, with him. He came close to Ciel and placed a hand on his back. "Young master, are you not well?", he asked softly, pulling him a little closer to warm him. Ciel wanted to reply, but had to cough. He clung to Sebastian, who immediately hugged him in his arms, and tried to take a deep breath. "Young master?", Sebastian repeated anxiously, but Ciel's coughing just didn't stop. Suddenly he pushed himself away from Sebastian, turned around and vomited, almost losing his balance, but Sebastian held him by the shoulders. Panicked with concern, Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and kept shouting "Young master" but Ciel passed out. Sebastian immediately started running and didn't stop until he arrived in the doctor's tent.

"It's asthma.", the doctor said after a while, looking at Ciel, who was breathing heavily, lying in one of the doctor's beds. Sebastian gulped nervously. He had only heard of this illness so far and he knew that it could become serious. "I've been living with him for several years now and have never seen him have an asthma attack.", he murmured. The doctor turned to him. “If one hasen't had an attack for years, you usually assume that it has healed, but there can always be relapses. For example, if you get sick, it's cold or there is a lot of stress. Or when several factors come together.“, he explained and Sebastian nodded to show that he understood. "If I may, I would like to stay with him.", he asked quietly and the doctor allowed it.

Sebastian knelt down beside Ciel's bed and stroked his hair away from his forehead. He didn't understand why Ciel had never told him about it. How could he make sure that his master stayed healthy if he didn't give him important information like this. Sebastian took the damp cloth from Ciel's forehead, dipped it in the water bowl next to him and put it back, running his fingers along Ciel's face in the process. Ciel raised his eyebrows in his sleep and turned his face so he leaned against the touch. "Sebas ... tian.", he murmured in his sleep, which made Sebastian's heart beat faster. "Yes, I am here. I'm with you.”, he replied quietly and leaned over Ciel. He kissed him gently on the heated cheek and put his arms around him.

He stayed with him for half the night and did not move from where he was kneeling next to Ciel's bed. He held Ciel in his arms and kept replacing the towel on his forehead, giving him water to drink when he woke up, and talking to him. Sebastian hated when his master got sick. As if it wasn't bad enough that Ciel was lacking in health, Sebastian could hardly do anything about it. He felt helpless watching Ciel suffer from his condition. His small body fought against the disease that Sebastian had been unable to defend him against. Sebastian held Ciel in his arms to calm both him and himself. "Everything will be fine.", he muttered again and again into Ciel's hair, more to himself than to his master.

At some point Ciel woke up and looked a little clearer in the head than before. "How are you feeling, master?", Sebastian asked quietly, examining Ciel's expression in search of signs of pain. Ciel attempted to say something, but had to cough. Sebastian immediately held out the water bottle so he could drink. "Sebas... tian.... Go to the... coat of arms register and find out... who the signet ring belongs to. And fetch me afterwards.”, Ciel murmured weakly. Sebastian took a deep breath. That meant he had to leave Ciel alone at a moment when he was sick and surrounded by dubious people. "Young master, I can't possibly leave your side right now.", he protested, but Ciel's eyebrows furrowed. "That's an order.", he replied. With a sigh, Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord.", he answered as always, though this time without enthusiasm. He got up and hesitated a moment longer. Then took off his tailcoat and put it around Ciel and left the tent.

"Now then.", Sebastian muttered as he adjusted his gloves and started walking. Suddenly he had to jump aside to avoid being caught by William's Death Scythe. "What's this about?", he hissed angrily when Will pulled it back. "Where are you going at this time without your master? I thought we had clarified that you would stay with your master and not sneak away at night to steal any souls.”, William complained and adjusted his glasses. Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I am only alone because my master is not well. I am leaving according to his order. And besides, I thought we had clarified that I am not interested in arbitrary souls.”, he replied, which William snorted at. "Everybody can say that. Devils tend to lie.”, he said. Sebastian bared his teeth angrily. This stubborn Shinigami made him waste time that he could use to get back to Ciel faster. But starting a fight with him now would only cause more problems. 

Sebastian took a deep breath to calm down. "How about a deal? You give me an hour to do my job and I swear to never eat a soul out of your area of responsibility.”, he suggested, but William shook his head. "You don't seriously believe that I'm as stupid as to make a deal with a devil?!", he asked insulted. This didn't get Sebastian any further, he had to use a different strategy. "Well, how about that instead: Let me do my job and I'll help you plan a date with Grell.", he offered. William's expression made Sebastian cheer mentally because it was obvious that he couldn't say no to that. "Planning.... a date with Grell?”, William stuttered, blushing heavily. Sebastian nodded. Just a few minutes of nervous treading and pushing around later, William finally gave in and agreed to the suggestion. They shook hands and Sebastian started running.

He found the coat of arms quickly. Thanks to his good memory, it was easy for him to find the right signet, although there were almost infinitely many with a horse on it and the initial K was not uncommon either. Sebastian memorized all the information he needed and put the file back, then he ran back to the circus. William waited in front of the tent where Ciel was sleeping, which panicked Sebastian at first. A shinigami near a sick person was a bad sign. But William made no move to collect any souls, he just waited for Sebastian to come back. "Well finally. I thought you weren't going to keep our promise.”, he complained as the two of them went into the tent. Sebastian ignored him and leaned over Ciel, who was asleep. To his annoyance, he found that the freckled brat had had the audacity to lie down next to Ciel and sleep with her arm around him. "Stupid bitch, I'd love to kill her.", Sebastian growled with glowing eyes. "Too soon.", William murmured, handing him Ciel's jacket and shoes that had been on the table. "Pardon?", Sebastian asked, but William just waved it off. So Sebastian turned back to Ciel and woke him up. After putting the clothes on Ciel, he picked him up and carried him out of the tent. William accompanied the two to the exit of the circus, then he and Sebastian nodded at each other and walked away in opposite directions.

The morning dawned when Sebastian opened the door of the town house. He went straight into Ciel's bedroom, where he put him down on his bed. Ciel was weakened by his illness and let Sebastian dress him like a doll without complaint. "Who's signet is it?", he asked in a scratchy voice and coughed again. "A certain Baron Kelvin. His manor is just outside of London.”, Sebastian explained and put the blanket over Ciel, who only then realized that Sebastian had put him in his nightgown. He wanted to sit up, but Sebastian gently pushed him back into bed. "What is this about? We have to go to this Kelvin and...“, Ciel started but Sebastian interrupted him. "It is still night and you are sick. I beg you, please have some rest, young master. I'll make you a hot tea with honey and something to eat.”, he explained gently and adjusted the blanket. Ciel gave in, which clearly indicated how exhausted he was, and closed his eyes. Sebastian stayed on the edge of the bed for a while, stroking Ciel's hair until he fell asleep.

When Ciel woke up again, he saw that Sebastian's face was just an inch away from his own. The demon's red eyes eyed him attentively and a smile spread across his face when he realized Ciel was waking up. "Young master.", he muttered happily, scooting closer to Ciel on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his nose gently against Ciel's hair and placed a hand on his cheek. "What are you doing there? You act like a puppy.”, Ciel grumbled and pouted. The strange behavior that Sebastian was currently showing irritated him, even if he thought it was somehow cute. "Can you really blame me, young master? I was so worried about you. Here's your tea.”, Sebastian murmured and handed him a steaming cup. Ciel sat up and took it. While he was drinking a sip, Sebastian put his tailcoat around Ciel's shoulders again. There was something familiar and protective about the gesture. The tailcoat was like a part of Sebastian, it even smelled of him and his body heat still adhered to it. It was a bit like Sebastian hugging him and involuntarily Ciel caught himself snuggling into the garment.

Sebastian's forehead suddenly leaning against his own snapped him out of his thoughts. "Your fever has dropped.", Sebastian noted with delight. Ciel hid his blushing face behind the cup and drank more tea. Fortunately, Sebastian didn't seem to notice how flustered he made Ciel. He leaned over to the trolley next to the bed and picked up the risotto plate. Ciel put his cup on his bedside table and wanted to take the plate, but Sebastian didn't give it to him. Instead, he took the spoon himself, filled it with some rice, and held it in front of Ciel's face. "Say Ah.", he prompted Ciel, who's eyes widened. "Se-Se-Sebastian?! What are you doing?”, he stuttered completely confused. Sebastian didn't seem to find his behavior strange, but looked a little worried. "Is it still too hot? Wait.”, he said, blowing air on the spoon. Ciel felt his face heat up even more than it already did. He leaned back when Sebastian held out the spoon again. "What's wrong with you? Why are you suddenly doing such silly things?“, he asked irritated. With his mouth open to speak, Sebastian managed to put the spoon in it, which made Ciel flinch with panic. The risotto, however, tasted delicious.

Sebastian lowered the spoon and looked at Ciel with a warm expression that he could not interpret. "I'm trying to be nice to you. I was worried about you, I was afraid you might die. It would break my heart forever if you died.”, Sebastian explained quietly. Ciel gulped and stared at Sebastian in surprise. "Why would you ... mourn my death? I thought I was just your meal?”, he asked uncertainly. The demon laughed cheerlessly. "You really are convinced of that? Of this nonsense? As if you meant so little to me! You are the whole world to me! You are the joy of my life! I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist!”, he growled and shook his head making his hair whip back and forth. He leaned over to Ciel and his expression softened again. "You have no idea how important you are to me.", he whispered. Heart pounding, Ciel looked from one red eye to the other. If he hadn't known that Sebastian couldn't lie to him, he would be convinced that he was doing it right now. In an impulse, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he hid his face against his neck. The demon immediately returned the hug.

When Ciel woke up a few hours later, Sebastian was lying next to him, still holding him in his arms. When he found that Ciel was awake, he sat up and felt his fever. Ciel also sat up and saw from the window that it was getting dark outside again. He decided that it was finally time to go to Baron Kelvin and when Sebastian wanted to protest, he worded it as an order. So Sebastian gave in, helped his master change his clothes, and carried him to the baron's manor.

William paced nervously on the roof of Kelvin's manor. He kept checking his watch. Sebastian and Ciel had walked in almost twenty minutes ago, so it would probably start at any moment and he had been assured that he would get reinforcements on time. He hoped that it was Grell, her house arrest was over from that night on and he wanted to see her again. However, the possibility of meeting her also made him uneasy, he was worried that she could refuse him. Suddenly the manor went up in flames and the cinematic records started to roll up. William took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. Now it was time to go about his work, he couldn't afford to let his feelings stop him. William went to the first record and started checking it.

He was just pressing the stamp on the picture of Joker in his file when he heard his name be called by a familiar voice. When he turned around, his breath caught. Grell came running towards him, arms outstretched after him, hair bouncing, a rose blossom stuck behind her ear. The fire lit up her features wonderfully. She threw herself at William and hugged him tightly. "William! Finally we see each other again!“, she shouted joyfully. The smell of her perfume rose into Will's nose and he could feel her soft hair against his cheek. His heart was racing like crazy and his knees felt gooey as if they were about to give in. Hesitantly, he hugged her back with one arm and slipped his hand into her coat pocket. Grell didn't notice, she was too busy talking enthusiastically. "Oh Will, I was so happy when the flowers arrived! At first I could not believe that they really were from you, I thought someone had made a joke, but everyone swore that they didn't and besides that was your handwriting on the note! That is so cute of you! I had to put one in my hair, how do I look with it?“, she rambled far too quickly and moved away from him again, so he could see the blossom in her hair better. William took a breath and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it nervously just to open it again. He tried to force himself to tell her how beautiful he found her and that he was happy that she liked the roses, but he just didn't manage it. He turned away from her and adjusted his glasses. "We have to work, Sutcliff. We don't have time for that now.”, he stammered, noticing from the corner of his eye how disappointed Grell looked now. He hurriedly walked away and looked at the next soul.

His heartbeat just couldn't calm down. He was annoyed with himself that he still couldn't talk to her properly and he kept glancing at Grell. She was disappointedly checking the souls and William blamed himself for her subdued enthusiasm. Like this he would never win her over, at some point his manner would finally give her the impression that he wouldn't like her and then she would turn to another man and William would spend the rest of his time mourning the chance. While William was still thinking about this, Grell found the letter he had put in her coat pocket. At first irritated by the sudden appearance of the letter, she read it through several times. She looked incredulously at William, who noticed her gaze and saw the letter in her hand. Quickly he looked away. He had hoped she would find the letter when she was at home, but now it was too late.

William flinched when Grell hugged him a second time, this time more tightly. She pressed her face to his shoulder and made incomprehensible, happy noises. William was overwhelmed by the situation and didn't know what to do. Over Grell's shoulder, he saw Sebastian on the floor carrying his master away from the burning manor. The devil would probably encourage him if he were here right now. William gathered all his courage and clumsily put his arms around Grell, who immediately snuggled into the hug. That made him breathe a sigh of relief and he leaned his head against Grell's. It felt wonderful to hold her in his arms, so familiar and heartwarming. After a while, Grell raised his head and looked at William with a smile. William was startled when he saw tears in her eyes. "What ... what's wrong? I didn't mean it in a bad way, honestly, I...“, he stuttered in panic, but Grell's laugh interrupted him. "I'm crying with joy, you fool. Your letter... Of course I'm going on a date with you! And I don't think it's bad at all if you're shy! You are so sweet!”, she explained and pressed her lips to William's cheeks, who breathed a sigh of relief. The two held each other tightly as the fire lit the scene and the stars twinkled above them.

When Sebastian arrived at the Phantomhive manor and put Ciel in his bed, he clung to him. The meeting with Baron Kelvin had troubled him, he trembled and felt horrible. "Stay ... stay here for a while.", Ciel stammered quietly. In his current state, he did not want to be without his protector. Sebastian immediately lay down in bed next to him and pulled him into his arms. "I'll always stay with you, young master.", he replied, stroking Ciel's hair. It was a long time before Ciel finally fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, Sebastian was still holding him. "Do you feel a little better, young master?", he asked. Ciel nodded hesitantly. He always felt safe in Sebastian's arms. "I'm happy about that.", Sebastian murmured into Ciel's hair and pressed a soft kiss into it. Ciel felt himself blush and hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder. "Why do you... treat me like this?", he wanted to know shyly. Sebastian chuckled softly. "Because I want to. Because I like you, young master. I know my kind is not known for being very loving, but I still love you and that will not change.“, he explained and smiled when he felt how Ciel then clung to him even more . "I... feel the same.", Ciel admited barely audibly. Sebastian gasped in surprise. "Young master!", he cried with joy and snuggled up to him stormily.

When Ciel was sitting at the breakfast table and Sebastian was pouring tea for him, Meyrin came in and nervously stepped on the spot. "Um, a visitor just came in at the door. He said it was urgent.“, she stammered and tapped her index fingers against each other. "And did he say what he wants from me at this time?", Ciel asked, irritated. "Well, actually he wants to see Sebastian.", Meyrin replied and just after she had spoken, William forced himself past her. Ciel dropped the spoon in surprise and stared wide-eyed at William. The serious Shinigami's face was covered with kiss-shaped, red lipstick stains and he looked a little panicked. He ran straight to Sebastian and grabbed him by the shoulders. "She said yes! Grell said yes! She'll go on a date with me! What should I do? What if I accidentally ruin it? You have to help me, you said you will help me!“, he blurted out and shook the amused demon. "See, I told you she would say yes. And now calm down, we can do it.“, Sebastian replied grinning. Ciel cleared his throat to get their attention. "What's that about?", he asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between William and Sebastian. William let go of Sebastian and adjusted his glasses. "Hello, Smi-uh ... I mean Earl Phantomhive. Are you feeling better?”, he asked, embarrassed about his behavior. Sebastian laughed to himself and pulled William by the arm. "Forgive me, young master, I'll explain this later. First I have to take care of this matter.”, he explained to Ciel and bowed. Ciel stared after the two in confusion as they left the room already talking.


End file.
